


pick your poison

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bickering, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkins, Slice of Life, pumpkin patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Pumpkin picking has never been this entertaining, but Wonwoo has to admit, there definitely are perks to bringing his three boyfriends along.





	pick your poison

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak for this ot4 ; - ;
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 22 - pumpkin picking

Wonwoo studies the pumpkin in his hands carefully. It's the right size, a nice weight and he can already think of all the ways Mingyu would ruin it if he had a chance to carve it.

It's decided then, this is his pumpkin.

"I called dibs! Pick another one!"

Wonwoo sighs as the familiar voice rises in the air. He sets his shoulders and looks around him, honing on Junhui who's holding a pumpkin over his head as Minghao clutches his shoulder and jumps to grab it. The pumpkin patch isn’t busy today and their range of pumpkins isn’t the best, but Minghao’s yell has grabbed the attention of nearly everyone present.

"Give it back, asshole!" Minghao shouts again and Wonwoo cringes at the curse, looking around to see parents with their hands clamped over the ears of their children.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Junhui tuts at the younger man and goes on tiptoe to hold the pumpkin even _farther_ out of Minghao's reach. Mingyu is approaching them now, placing a hand on Junhui's back while the other calmly reaches for the fought over pumpkin. Mingyu hands it to Minghao wordlessly and brushes his bangs out of the younger man’s face then turns on Junhui to silence his complaints with a kiss. Junhui immediately kisses him with enthusiasm and even manages to tangle his fingers into Mingyu's hair before Minghao is worming his way in between them to bite at Junhui's lips and kiss him harshly. Wonwoo thinks it might leave a bruise, but when they finally pull themselves apart from each other, he's surprised to see that their lips are only red and swollen from the vigorous kissing.

Mingyu is walking towards him now, a peaceful smile spread across his lips and Wonwoo tilts his head up, not having to think about receiving the kiss Mingyu wants to give him.

Wonwoo finds himself clutching his pumpkin between them, something that vaguely annoys Mingyu but that ebbs away when Minghao's fingers are skirting over his waist and Junhui is now standing beside Wonwoo, a new unscathed pumpkin in his hands. Wonwoo breaks away from the kiss to breathe and watches with a tiny smile as Minghao nuzzles his face into Mingyu's neck, all four of them now huddling up for warmth.

"Have you guys picked out pumpkins yet?" Wonwoo asks.

A kid runs past them screaming, but even that can't burst the bubble they've created around themselves.

"Yep," Minghao holds his pumpkin up for all to see, snatching it away just as quickly when Junhui starts to eye it.

Junhui holds up the pumpkin he picked and laughs when Minghao starts bragging about his being bigger. Wonwoo simply takes Mingyu’s arm and shows him the selection of pumpkins he can choose from when he notices how empty handed his younger boyfriend is.

“This one is nice,” Wonwoo holds up a pumpkin similar to his own, if a little unbalanced.

Mingyu puts his hands up and creates a rectangle with his fingers, smiling when Wonwoo starts to laugh at his antics. Mingyu keeps at it, humming his appreciation and making clicking noises to really give it the photo shoot effect.

“Gyu-yah, come on. You want the pumpkin or not?” Junhui interrupts them.

Wonwoo is still giggling when Mingyu rolls his eyes and takes the pumpkin from him. “Yeah, if Wonwoo-hyung likes it then I like it.”

Then all three of them are watching Wonwoo intently, waiting for his approval on the pumpkin, as if Wonwoo is some kind of expert.

“Uh,” he coughs awkwardly, smiling the teeniest bit when Minghao thumps his back in case he’d really been choking. “Yeah, it’s good. I like it.”

“Good. Now we can go home and Mingyu can make us hot chocolate!” Minghao shouts, jumping onto Junhui’s back as they make their way towards the pumpkin patch’s check out tent.

“Who said I was making anything?” Mingyu asks, peering up at Minghao warily.

“‘Cause Wonwoo wants hot chocolate,” Junhui says simply, handing his pumpkin to Wonwoo so he can properly hold Minghao.

“When did I say I wanted that?” Wonwoo asks at the same time that Mingyu sighs and says, “Then I guess I’m making hot chocolate.”

Wonwoo stares at the younger, surprised. “So because I want something, you’ll make it. No questions asked?”

Mingyu shrugs and smiles at the woman manning the register. “Yeah, pretty much. Compared to the rest of us, you’re the only one with any sense, hyung.”

The woman weighs their pumpkins and rings them up. Wonwoo winces at the total but digs out the necessary amount and pays for their pumpkins. Mingyu takes it upon himself to carry their pumpkins to the car and Junhui laughs when Minghao dips down to whisper something into his ear.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and thanks the woman, following after his boyfriends towards their car. “I’m not buying anything for two weeks. You guys have to handle the groceries.”

“I always handle the groceries,” Mingyu says from the front of their tiny line.

“No, you don’t. You handle _cooking_ the groceries. Wonwoo-hyung is the one who buys them,” Minghao argues.

“It’s true,” Junhui stage whispers to no one in particular.

“Yeah, you’ll be saying that when I _don’t_ make hot chocolate later,” Mingyu grumbles.

“Ah, don’t be so mad, babe,” Wonwoo appeases. “Just admit it’s true and buy the groceries for once.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get in the car before I drive off without you three,” Mingyu scoffs, dumping the pumpkins in the backseat and quickly sliding himself into the driver’s seat.

Wonwoo laughs as Junhui drops Minghao on top of the pumpkins and they start arguing in rapid Mandarin. Mingyu sighs, watching them in the rear view mirror and sighing even louder when Wonwoo gets into the passenger seat.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Mingyu whines.

Wonwoo leans over the console and pecks Mingyu on the cheek laughing again when Junhui and Minghao stop arguing to complain about their lack of Wonwoo kisses. Mingyu starts the car while first Junhui then Minghao lean forward and sneak a kiss or two from Wonwoo.

Mingyu waits until all three of his boyfriends are buckled up before he puts the car in reverse and backs out of their parking spot, easily making their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
